Unsafe Love
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: "It's hard to see the picture, When your the one in the frame."
1. Chapter 1

_**"It's hard to see the picture, when your the one in the frame." **_

**TGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella woke up, and sat up stretching her muscles, but not too much to hurt herself. she went over to the mirror and pulled off her shirt. she discovered a big black bruise on her who upper body. with a few cuts across them. she gulped nervously throwing on a clean shirt. she looked down at her vibrating phone, to see Austin texting her, _"hurry your ass up, I'm outside." _she sighed texting him back, _"I'm almost done" _Her and Austin Coleman started dating about 3 months ago, he started out as the sweetest guy in the whole world, then he grew more violent and abusive, and why can't she leave him, well, when someone tells you if you leave them they will hunt you down and kill you, you pretty much can't do anything about it.

Her phone vibrated again, and she groaned thinking that Austin was rushing her again, she looked at her IPhone and saw that her best friend in the whole world, Troy Bolton had texted her. "_Hey Brie, Good Morning Beautiful Girl. Don't be late, cause I need to tell you something." _she smiled texting back, _"I won't be late, I promise, meet me at the rooftop?"_ she smiled, her and Troy have been best friends well since preschool, and have been unseperable since then, and it was now their senior year, and their still tight, which makes austin angry, but he lets it go, cause of course if she stopped being Troy's friend, Troy would expect something.

Her phone vibrated again, and she looked down at the bright phone, _"Of Course, I love you baby girl, see you soon."_ she had tears in her eyes, she loved him so much, but the only reason she wouldn't date him was for three reasons. 1. they were best friends, 2. she didn't want austin to hurt troy if she dumped him, and 3. he doesn't see her that way, well according to her, but to others, he was inlove with her.

Gabriella's bag strap hung around her shoulder, "I'm leaving mom, Austin's here." she shouted before shutting the door and opening the passenger door. "Your late." he muttered. she sighed rolling her eyes, "Sorry, I was.. getting dressed." he pulled out the drive way. "why did you hesitate at your answer?" she didn't answer, he grabbed her throat with one hand, and his other hand on the wheel, "YOU FUCKING ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU BITCH!" her eyes went wide, "Austin! look out!" Austin stopped the car, as another car was crossing. Gabriella began breathing heavy.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

As soon as they got into the school, Austin pulled her into a kiss, "I love you, I'll see you in fifth period." she sighed but nodded as he left. she rushed up to the rooftop garden to find Troy against the railing waiting for her. she giggled, "Hey, what are you doing up there all by your lonesome?" he chuckled, "Hey." he pulled her into a hug, "I missed you all weekend, where were you?" she sighed, she didn't want to relieve this past weekend, All Austin did was beat her and beat her repeatedly. "I was... busy...what was it you wanted to tell me?" he sighed, he knew something was up, he knew austin was doing something to her, but he didn't know what. "I got accepted into U of A." she gasped, "Troy that's great! I'm so happy for you!" she hugged him tightly, but when her body was against hers, she winched in pain.

Troy pulled away slightly, "Brie...you okay?" she bit her lip, but she nodded slightly. "Yeah-yeah...I'm fine, just a little sore-I did a lot of hardcore Insanity workouts." Troy nodded, but the disbelief was in his eyes. "Brie, are you su-" "I'm fine Troy!" she didn't mean to snap at him, her eyes widened as soon as the words left her mouth; he only stared at her more. His eyes probing, "I'm sorry...I just worry about you-you know that?" she nodded, feeling the tears build up, but she wouldn't them fall; she couldn't, Austin hated it when she cried.

Gabriella nodded, tears filling up her eyes. He sighed, "Oh Brie, your crying." he cupped her cheek, "Please don't cry..please.. I..I was just worried, I worry about you like crazy all the time." she bit her lip, "R-Really? why?" he sighed, he couldn't tell her that he was so crazy about her, and that he was inlove with her, he just couldn't lose her. "Brie, I love you..you've always been so close to me, I just..I get so worried about you with Austin.." her eyes went wide, "Wait! what! why would you worry about me with austin? austin don't do anything? why? did someone say austin did something." Troy looked at her, "Brie, what does he-" "Oh, look the bell, I'll see you later Troy." she grabbed her bag and rushed down the stairs.

Troy sighed, running a hand through his hair. Ever since Gabriella had started going out with Austin 3 months ago...things changed; she defended his behaviour that Troy would've gotten a detention or worse for if he pulled stunts like Austin did-making out and also having sex in the janitor's closet is not exactly proper school ettiquet and conduct. But, he couldn't do anything besides watch out for Gabriella; she was the one who was important now. She was always important to Troy.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella walked into fifth period, and Austin came over to her as she slid into her seat. "Hey, I saw you talking to bolton!" she bit her lip, "Austin, please, his my best friend-" he slapped her across the face, the whole calss gasped, but the teacher wasen't in the room yet. "I want you to tell him you can't see him anymore-" she spit in his face, "No!" everyone gasped. he wiped his face, he growled, "your going to pay for that!-" Chad grabbed his arm, "Touch her again, and you will have me to deal with." Austin chuckled, "You can't do anything to me." Gabriella sighed, "Chad it's okay..I..I deserve it." she also known chad since preschool, and his girlfriend taylor, and the two Evan Twins Ryan and Sharpay.

Chad looked at her, his face neutral, but his eyes full of worry as he let go of Austin's arm, "Gabster...I care about you-you always have me, Tay, Shar and Ry, and of course Troy-don't forget that..." Gabriella nodded slowly, watching her poofy haired friend walk back to his seat. Austin-who was always sitting next to her-leaned up to her ear so only she could hear it, "I don't want you hanging out with them, you know what you get if I even see you looking at them...You are to have nothing to do with them, understand me?" Gabriella gulped, swallowing the lump of fright that built in her throat, "y-ye-yes...I-I..I do."

**TGTGTGTG**

After that day, Gabriella rushed inside her house, her mother wasen't home yet, and her Father was taking a nap, so she kissed his cheek and rushed up to the bedroom. she had tears rolling down her cheeks. she had to end things with Troy. she couldn't risk herself getting hurt, and couldn't risk her friends getting hurt either. she sniffled dialing Troy's number quickly, and he picked up after the first ring, "Hey Brie, Listen, wanna hang out tonight? I got a new movie and I can pick up a pizza-" "Troy we need to talk." she took a deep breath, "I..I..I can't see you anymore, or be around you.. or any of our friends... I'm sorry, but this is just how it has to be... please don't hate me for it, I just..I'm sorry, I love you." she hung up the phone and huddled into a ball, and began crying.

Josh sighed, leaning against the door frame, "dude what's up?" Troy pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, "I told you to go away-God!" Josh reared back, holding his hands up in a surrender, "someone's pissy...geez, you've been pissy ever since dad went off to-" "I know what happened to dad, Josh! Go Away!"

Josh sighed leaving the room. Troy sighed. he had to see her. he needed to know what was going on with her. he slipped on his sweatshirt, but before he could go out the door Chad stopped him, "Dude, we need to talk-" Troy sighed, "Look, I can't.. Gabriella-" "So you know who were talking about." Troy sighed, "Yeah, listen, she just called me and broke our friendship up, and I have no idea why, and I'm hurting and I wanna know why she did it." Chad sighed, "I know why." Troy looked at him, "what did I do?" Chad sighed, "You didn't do anything.. but Austin, he saw her talking to you earlier today, and he slapped her, infront of everyone... a real prick..I know.. and he just.. she just started crying, and he told her she couldn't see you or any of us anymore."

Troy's fists clenched, and his eyes narrowed and blazed. "That...That son of a bitch.." he muttered. Chad sighed, "Look Troy, she's..she's in danger, and she won't let anyone help her, how are we suppose to save her if she won't even let us?" Troy sighed, "I'm going to go talk to her now, this ends now, I'm not letting him hurt her again." Troy passed chad, lifting up his hood and walking fast to Gabriella's house. he wasen't going to let austin her her again. Troy went through the same abuse, he wasen't going to let her go through what he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella was sitting in her room, huddled up in her bed trying her best to fall asleep, but nothing worked. there was a knock on her balcony door, and she turned around, her eyes went wide. Troy was standing out there. she gulped, sitting up, and going over to the balcony door. he cleared his throat,_ "This could be the start, of something new, it feels so right, to be here with you, ohhhh, but now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something.." _he sighed, "New." she looked at him, "Troy-" he shook his head, "I wanna know what's going on Gabriella." She shook her head, "Troy, you need to go, if Austin catches you, he'll kill you." _And Me. _she thought.

He shook his head, grabbing her arms firmly but gently, "Brie I don't care-just tell me what's going on...please." Troy never yelled at her, which Gabriella loved about him. She sighed, letting out a shaky breath, "Troy I-I...I'm sorry"-she moved her eyes so she wasn't looking at him-"but I can't see you anymore, I can't see the gang anymore...goodbye." she pulled away from him to shut the balcony door, but he grabbed on to her wrist (still gently) and swiftly yanked one of her sleeve's off. There was a black and blue bruise that took up most of her arm, Gabriella quickly pulled her arm away and covered it up again, "Brie...how'd you get that?" she gulped, still not looking at him. "I-I...I walked into my closet door, I'm a klutz. Goodnight Troy." she walked back to her balcony door, before Troy could utter a response, she said "Good night...goodbye...please for your safety...don't come back. Don't talk to me."

"Brie, please..please don't shut me out...I'm trying-" she shook her head, "I..I can't Troy..please..just go..leave me alone.." Troy sighed, "I love you Brie..always have...always will." he climbed over the balcony, and climbed down the tree. she sighed, watching him leave. her eyes snapped to see Austin getting out of his car. her heart stopped, "oh no." she whispered. she became frantic, and went to her bed and hid under the covers to pretend she was asleep. she shut her eyes tight. the balcony door squeaked opened, her eyes closed tighter. Austin climbed ontop of her, grabbing her wrist and squeezing them.

She whimpered opening her eyes and turning towards him. he smirked leaning forward and whispering in her ear. "You shouldn't of done what you did..why was he here." she whimpered, "I..I..I-" he slapped her, "WRONG ANSWER BITCH! Now, you need to be punished." he began ripping her clothes off. she whimpered, "Please..please don't.." "I bet you feel good gabs." she began sobbing as he raped her repeatedly. she was hurting, she was hurting so bad, this was the beginning of her nightmare, it wasen't even close to ending.

**TGTGTGTG**

A Few weeks have passed by, and Gabriella and Troy and The gang have no spoken. Gabriella had found out she was a little over a few weeks pregnant...with austin's baby. she sighed, telling was a very bad idea.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella looked into Austin's eyes, "I'm pregnant." he narrowed his eyes, "Your what!" she gulped, "I'm pregnant." she repeated. he pushed her against the wall, she began screaming. he grabbed her hair, and began hitting her head against the pavement. "YOU LITTLE SLUT! YOU..YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH BOLTON!" she whimpered shaking her head, "No, I-" he slapped her across the face, "Don't lie to me bitch!" she began crying more. "Please."_

_End Of Flashback_

Gabriella sighed, she rushed up to the rooftop garden to be alone, but to find she wasen't alone, Troy was there. she bit her lip, "Troy." he looked at her, "Brie?" she came over to him hugging him, "I missed you so much.." she cried into his chest. he held her close, "Oh Brie..it's alright..shh.." she shook her head, "No..It's not..I'm pregnant Troy..I'm pregnant.." she began sobbing. his eyes went wide, "Wait, what.. your pregnant.. but I thought you were-" she shook her head, "No, that night.. after you left.. austin.. he..he saw you.. and he.. he.. he ..he came up and... he.. he raped me.. repeatedly.." she couldn't breath. she was having a ashma attack.

"Brie...Gabriella!" Troy said, "Calm down..calm down." he rubbed her back soothing, digging through her purse for her inhaler; when he got it out, he put it to her lips. "Breathe...breathe..." he said calmingly, she sucked in a deep breath, relaxing against him; but then her thoughts drifted back Austin and...she started panicking again. Troy rubbed her back, "relax...relax..breathe into your inhaler come on..." she did as he said, when it was over he pulled it away from her mouth. "Brie..does Austin know?" he said calmly, she bit her lip; fighting back tears, nodding. "Y-yes..he does..and-and...he accused me of cheating on him...with you."

Troy blinked, "Why..why does he think that?" she bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes, "Just hold me." he held her close, kissing her forhead, "I will always hold you..I can't believe what his doing to you brie." they slid down beside the bench on the floor. he sighed stroking her hair, "Brie, you have to leave him." she shook her head, "I..I can't.." he looked at her, "Brie-" she shook her head, "I can't leave him Troy." "why can't you-" "I Love him!" Troy's heart broke in two, but he actually didn't believe her one bit. "Brie-" she shook her head, "No..I..he told me if I leave him...he'd...he'll come hunt me down..and.. and kill me.."

"Brie," he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "some one who-who hurts you like Austin-" Gabriella stood up on her feet, fisting her hands. "Austin loves me Troy Bolton, he loves me-" "What is love Gabriella?" he yelled, making her jump back a little bit as he rose on his feet, "What is it? Tell me? Because I'm aching to know!" Gabriella swallowed, Troy...never yelled ...at her. "Troy-" he grabbed her wrist, ripping off her sleeve, where a black bruise overlapped one that was in the process of healing, "is this it?" she didn't say anything. He gulped, grabbing the hem of his own shirt, and lifting it up to show his stomach; but that's not what froze Gabriella, what froze her was the jagged scar that went from between his nipples to his belly button.

"Tr-Troy...what happened?" he swallowed, he remembered when hsi dad gave him that scar. He hated his old man for that reason alone; he didn't know what it meant to be a father. Didn't know what love is, and Gabriella...he hated to admit it, but he saw his father before him not Gabriella. Troy cleared his throat, letting his shirt fall down again, "not the point what happened...the point is, if I stopped caring about me, Gabriella...I wouldn't be here-if I ever stop caring about you then you won't be the only who gets killed."

Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, I..I love Austin..and..he loves me.. he.. he just gets so frustrated with work, his parents, and.. and school and his grades, and I just get in the way at the wrong times." Troy took a deep breath, she didn't get it. he loved her. for god sakes he loved her so damn much, he loved her more than anything! why couldn't she understand that. "Brie, It's wrong how he treats you, how he beats you, how he touches you." he cupped her cheeks, "Be with somebody who would never ever hurt you, who cares so much for you, and would do anything for you, and will do anything just to keep a smile on your face." his lip traced her bottom lip, "Cause without a smile on your face, my life is not worth living." she looked at him, 'Troy-" he crashed his lips onto hers, and she wrapped her arms around him.

He pulled her close to him. they were just in a passionate fierly. she loved his lips brushing against hers. she loved it. she loved him. Austin never made her feel this way. ever. after about five minutes, they pulled apart of lack of air. Gabriella sighed, "Y-You love me?" he smiled, "I love you...I always have. I was just..so stupid not to show you." she bit her lip, "Troy..I..I love you too.. but...I..I'm pregnant.. with austin's baby...I..know I shouldn't say this, but I wish I wasen't.. cause I have to stay with him Troy." he shook his head, "No you don't-" she nodded, "Yes, I do.. I'm having his baby Troy..and..and I can't change that."

He leaned his forehead on hers, "It's easy to walk away-" she shook her head, pulling away and hugging herself tightly. "No..n-no it's not Troy, I'm sorry...but-" her phone rang blaring the song If I Die Young by The Band Perry, she sighed, answering it "Hello?" she yanked the phone away from her ear when Austin's voice came out loud and clear and very angry. "Bitch where are you? The bell for the end of first period rang five minutes ago!" Gabriella's eyes widened, "I-I...I'm sorry, I just got-" "Your not with that bastard Bolton are you?" Troy clenched his fists, not wanting to explode.

Gabriella sighed, "Austin I'll just meet you for lunch, okay-" "No Bitch! you will meet me in five minutes! your in for it now!" and with that he hung up. Troy heard every word that was said to Gabriella. "Brie-" she shook her head, "No, It's my fault.." she grabbed a hold of her bag, "I..I gotta go-" "I'm coming with you." he said bluntly. her eyes went wide, "Troy, No! you can't-" "I can't let that asshole hurt you-" she shook her head, "Please.. I..I can't let you get hurt over me..I gotta go.. please I promise, I'll be okay."

Before he could utter a reply, she turned; picked up her backpack that had fallen, and walked down the steps that led to the doors to the school. Troy sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He knew how it was...the whole abuse thing, he had help from his friends; Josh had been 13 when their father -Drake- was arrested. Troy picked up his bag, and slung it over his shoulder, then his phone vibrated. He pulled out his cellphone; stopping as he got into the school. It was from Josh. You got another letter...I'll put it in your room. Troy was shocked that his dad actually felt remorse.

Gabriella went to find Austin, but she was pulled into a private classroom. Austin locked the door, and pushed her up against the wall. "You little bitch! you were with him weren't you! weren't you!" he took his knee, and used to it to kick her repeatedly in the stomach. "Looks like that little life of yours won't have a life anymore." Gabriella whimpered, "Austin! Stop!" he kept kicking her, "You like that huh?" she began sobbing and whimpering. with one more kick, he kicked her letting her go down to the floor. she began sobbing more, she could feel.. there was no life inside of her stomach anymore...he killed it.. he killed his own child. he smirked pulling her hair back, and whispering in her ear, "Don't fucking go near Troy again, or I will kill you!"

Gabriella whimpered, "Please..I.." she was about to say she loved him, but that would just get her and more trouble and more beatings. "You what?" he asked. she gulped, "Nothing..I'll stay away." he smirked, "That's a good little girl.." he kissed her cheek leaving out of the classroom. Gabriella got the strength to sit up, and she called Troy. Troy picked up at the first ring, like always. "Brie-" she sobbed, "Troy.. We.. We can't see each other anymore.. we just can't...austin found out.. and he..he.." she sobbed into the phone.

"What did he do Brie?" he clenched his teeth, she could hear it in his voice. She shook her head, sobbing, "T-Troy...pl-please...I-I...I can't see you anymore I'm sorry. Just...stay away from me." she hung up, tossing her phone to the far side of the class room and hanging her head on her knees as she bunched them to her chest.

Troy stared at the phone in his hand, his heart had..it felt like it had been ripped in two pieces and stomped on the ground and kicked like a soccer ball. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he shook his head to clear it, and tried to go amidst the day; starting with answering his brothers (who is home schooled) text. But he was so out of it, that he didn't realize he typed and sent: _I'll read it later. _

When Troy got home and walked through the door, he was suprised to see who was sitting at his kitchen table with his brother josh. It was Austin. His nostrals flared, and his eyes fixed a glare. Josh looked at Troy, "Hey, this guy stopped by, he wants to see you. I'll be upstairs." Josh headed up the stairs. Troy looked at Austin, "What are you doing here?" Austin smirked sitting up chuckling, "I understand that you have some little crush on Gabriella.. but I'm here to tell you to stay away from her." Troy glared at him, "why should I? She was mine before she was yours." Austin glared at him, "Shut the hell up! I'm her boyfriend now! I'm the only guy she needs right now. so stay away from her pretty boy, understood?"

Troy walked up to him, grabbing the front of his shirt then shoving him backwards against the table, "she's not a toy to claim as yours-she's a human being just like you and me!" Austin sneered, shoving Troy back with much more force to make him stumble on his feet. "That bitch is mine, and this little 'friendly romance' is going to stop." Troy narrowed his eyes, "There's no romance-" "oh really, so i just have to believe that when she told me that she was pregnant it was mine?" Troy was about to nod but Austin cut him off, "she's a slut and a whore, and how I treat her is how she deserves to be treated."

Troy shoved him back twice as hard, "You don't know her! You don't even deserve her!" Troy yelled, Austin chuckled, "oh how cute-you do have a little tiny crush on my girlfriend...but still, keep away from her-or you will personally be responsible for what happens to her."

Troy narrowed his eyes, "I Swear to god Austin, if you lay one hand on her-" Austin chuckled, "You can't do anything Bolton! she's mine.. and you can't have her..ever!" Troy bit his lip, "Don't fucking touch her!" Austin shoved him against the fridge, "She don't need you! I know she's been sneaking off, and seeing you when she's in trouble, but that shit is going to stop now.. she has me.. so when she comes to you, or even tries to call you! you just tell her to forget it.. cause she's mine.. your just her little kindergarden friend.. that doesn't matter anymore. your not important anymore."

Troy shoved him back, "Me and Gabriella have been friends since we were four years old! where the fuck were you at that time? oh that's right, you only met her 3 months ago! so don't fucking say I'm not important in her life! I'm more important then you ever will be to her!" Austin punched him, "Do you love her!" Troy punched him back, and wrapped his hands around his neck, "I love her more than you ever will!" Austin grabbed his hand pulling them away, "If you love her so much, why did you let her go? you must not of loved her that much!"

Troy growled, pushing Austin away from him. "If you knew what it is like"-he knocked the son of the bitch on to the floor, and putting his hand on his throat as he knelt at his side-"to be abused...you wouldn't be treating Gabriella or anybody like this..." Austin spat in his face, but Troy dodged it. The SOB sneered, "and you do? How tragic..not, if it was your old man who used to beat you, I applaud him, why, he should've killed you when he had the chanc-AH!" Troy had bashed his head into the floor, his eyes were bleery with tears, "he did almost kill me!" he pulled his shirt off, showing two scars, one on his stomach that he had shown Gabriella and the other...that nobody knew about other than his family, it was a mark that looked he'd been stabbed and then gashed with scissors.

Austin looked at the scar, then at him. "Wow, you whined over a damn scar-" Troy's blood boiled, "It's not tragic about the scar! it's tragic how it got there! and I'm not letting it happen to Gabriella!" he pushed him against the fridge, "Leave her alone! she doesn't deserve one bit of this! she is a great person! she was so happy and healthy before she met you! I want that Gabi back!" Austin smirked, "That bitch don't deserve to be happy and healthy.. she's my bitch, my slave, and she's going to do whatever I want, and there's nothing you can do to stop it-" "Oh yeah-" "Yeah, cause she won't even listen to you about leaving me does she? cause she's too scared? what makes you think she's going to leave me if you tell her too."

Troy gulped, but then said, "because.. If I tell her that I will protect her no matter what, she will.. I love her more than anything, your right. there's not a crush, It's love.. I will love her always." that made Austin laugh, "Oh, you love her? how sweet.. what makes you think you can protect her? your weak as it is."

Troy punched his face, Austin dodged a few, by the time that Troy's mom; Rae Bolton; walked in with a bag of grocery's, Austin had a bloody nose and a swollen eye. "Troy stop it!" she yelled, setting the bag on the table and grabbing her son by the shoulders, "Stop it!" she watched Austin get up slowly, wiping the blood from his nose. "I don't know what got in to him, I'm just here to tutor him in math." Troy growled, jumping to pounce on him and beat his face in again, but his mother held him. "Troy..stop it," she looked apologetically at Austin; Troy couldn't believe his mother was falling for his act. "I'm sorry...just come by tomorrow, he'll be in a better mood."

Austin nodded, "Yes Ma'm." he looked at Troy and smirked a little bit, "I hope you get in a better mood Troy tomorrow." Troy tried to jump at him, and Austin ran off before he could like a little girl, but his mother held him back. "Troy calm down-" "How could you fall for his act? his a liar!" Rae sighed, "Troy please-" he shook his head, "I can't believe this!" she sighed, "Troy help me with dinner, The Montez's are coming over." Troy's ear perked up, "Wait? Gabriella is coming over? tonight?" Rae nodded, "Yes, and I need you to help me carry in more groceries so I can get dinner started, they will be over at 6."

Troy nodded, maybe he could talk to Gabriella tonight about what's going on. he went to the car and picked up the rest of the groceries and brought them in. he looked at the clock, it was 5. he sighed putting them on the table, "I'll be back to help you mom." he went up to his room to find the letter that his dad had sent him, he sighed taking it and throws them in a box with the others, and goes back downstairs to help with dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella and her mom and dad walk into the Bolton's House. Rae, Troy and Josh are all standing there. "Maria! George! how are you two? it's been so long." they all hugged each other. Maria smiled, "Were lovely, and thanks for inviting us all over for dinner." Rae nodded, "No problem." she turned to Gabriella, "Oh my gosh, Gabi, you look beautiful.. I haven't seen you around much, you don't ever come over anymore." Gabriella smiled sadly, "I just been busy I guess." she looked at Troy, and then back down at the floor. Troy noticed she was becoming super skinny, and losing to much weight. she was too skinny. you could almost see her rib-cage, and she had bags under her eyes.

'You ok?' he mouthed, stupid question; of course she wasn't okay. Gabriella bit her lip, nodding slowly. A Lie. "Well," Rae said, "Josh, why don't you go check on dinner." Josh nodded, "yeah mom..." Rae smiled at the Montez' "Let's all sit in the family room and talk."

Gabriella bit her lip, "uh..I need to go to the bathroom so I'll just...go." Rae nodded, "of course dear...just go, we'll see you in there." Gabriella nodded, walking to the bathroom as the adults walked to the family room. Troy followed Gabriella, grabbing her bony elbow gently, "Brie..we need to talk-" she looked at the ground, "Th-there's nothing to talk about..."

Troy sighed, "just look at me please Brie...we need to talk, it's important-" she yanked her arm away, trying not to yell or draw attention to her from their parents and Josh. "No Troy, I'm sorry...but-but...there's nothing to talk about." Troy bit his lip, it was silent for a few seconds, then he smiled sadly, "remember when we were younger and...you'd bury me in the mud because you saw that on the Nanny when Fran went to the spa?" Gabriella bit her lip, smiling the tiniest of smiles. "what about the Gabi who doesn't care what people say or think about her? I miss that Gabi, I'd like to see her again." she looked at him, "people change Troy...we're not kids anymore. I have to start caring-Austin says so."

Troy sighed, "Come here, I need to show you something." he grabbed her hand leading her upstairs and into his bedroom. he shut the door, and looked at her leaning her against the wall, "Brie.. Austin, he stopped by here today-" her eyes went wide, "what?" he sighed, "We.. We got into a fight.. and.. and he said things that made me so mad brie...you deserve much better then him." she began breaking down sobbing into his arms. he held her close to him as they slid down to the floor. she began sniffling. "I don't understand...what went...wrong.." she covered her mouth crying a little bit more, "I..hate him troy...I..I don't wanna be with him-" "You don't have to be-" she shook her head, "No...you don't understand, I have too..or..he'll kill me.. he told me that himself." she cried into his chest, and he pulled her close to him, "Brie.." he felt her back with his hand, he could feel her spine completely almost out of her skin if that was possible.

He pulled away from her for a second, "what are you doing to yourself?" She sniffled, "I-I...I'm making myself look like Vanessa Hudgens...Austin likes her-how she looks-" he cupped her round face, "Brie, if you were with me you wouldn't have to do this!" his voice was a tad bit louder than intended. She jumped back a little bit, but her gaze on him didn't waver. "Austin loves me though Troy-" "that's crap Brie, you know it is...he doesn't love you-" "he does..." Troy sighed, tilting her chin up so his lips were almost align with hers. "He doesn't-but I do." she looked at him strangly, "wh-" he touched his lips to hers before she could get a word out.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck. he put more force into the kiss so it would become more passionate. Gabriella loved his lips on hers. she loved the feeling, the spark, he gave her. Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair, he moaned into the kiss. Troy pulled away breathlessly, leaning his forhead against hers. Gabriella sighed, "I..I can't do this-" Troy shook his head, "You know in your heart this is so right Brie...I love you.." she bit her lip, "I love you too..but I can't..I..I..I'm going to get killed if I cheat on Austin.."

"Sh," Troy whispered, pecking her lips, and fluttering his eyelashes against her cheek. "Brie...let's pretend-like when we were little-just for tonight, Austin doesn't exist-" "but-" peck. "Brie, he's a forgotten imaginary friend." Gabriella bit her lip, staring into his eyes; she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face; the same smile that matched Troy's when they kissed again in a passionte, heated kiss.

Gabriella pulled away, "But Troy.. Austin. He-" "Sh..what did I say?" she giggled, "Austin doesn't exist." he nodded, "Alright, he doesn't exist." he nodded, "good..now, let's get some food in you-" she shook her head, whimpering, "Troy No, I can't-" "why? Brie, your losing to much weight.. you need to gain a little bit." she bit her lip nervously, "Troy, If I eat anything, I..I..I'm going to get in trouble.."

He sighed, holding her hand gently; he wasn't supposed to feel the bones of her hands-any part of her. "Brie, no, please...just for me-Austin, he doesn't exist, in fact, he's nothing." Gabriella gulped, shaking her head, "he won't like it-" Troy groaned, he was tired of hearing 'Austin this, Austin that, Austin won't like it'. He crashed his lips on hers to make her stop talking about him.

He let go of her hand, grabbing her hips and pulling her toward him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, she just...Austin nver kissed her like this; never made her feel this way. Too short after, Troy pulled away, leaning his forehead on hers. "Brie...no talk about him all right? But please...eat something."

Gabriella cupped his cheeks with her hands, nodding, "Okay, I'll eat something-" "You promise?" he narrowed his eyes at her. she sighed, "Yes, I promise." he smiled, "Good." he took her hand leading her downstairs were dinner was already done. Troy and Gabriella took a seat. Rae smiled, "Gabi, I made your favorite, Lasagna." she smiled softly, "Thank you Rae, It's looks delicious." Troy looked at her under his eyelashes, making sure she ate real well. Rae looked at her, "Dig in Sweetie." Gabriella bit her lip, "Oh umm yeah..uhh.." she lifted up a fork, and began to eat it. Maria smiled, her daughter was finally eating again. after dinner was over, Gabriella sighed, "Umm may I be exscused to the restroom?" Rae nodded. Gabriella slipped out of her chair, rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

Troy sighed jumping out of his seat and going to the bathroom to turn the knob, but it was locked. he sighed began banging on the door. "Gabriella..open the door..please." he heard her throw up, and she sniffled, "No..." she cried. he sighed, "Please sweetheart..please." she began throwing up again. "N-No..leave me alone..go away.." she threw up again.

Troy knocked on the door again, "Brie, please...just open the door-" the sound of her retching had finished, then followed the sound of the water running; so she was trying to hide it? Well, she couldn't hide it from Troy...just as Troy was about to pound on the door again, he felt Josh put a hand on his shoulder, "Dude, leave alone all right and also..another letter came for you-it's from"-Josh looked both ways, Troy had seen because he had turned around-"dad." Troy narrowed his eyes, "I don't give a rip-" "Troy he just wants to reach out to you-" "I don't care! He can spend all his life away from me!" he pushed Josh away, grabbing the letter from his hand and tearing in fourths before marching upstairs. If..Gabriella wanted to make herself sick, then she could; but that doesn't mean that he won't try to get her away from Austin and make her better. Hell would have to freeze over to keep him away from her, and Hell would have to crumble to nothing to have him open, read, and reply to any of his dad's letters.

**TGTGTGTG**

The Next Day at School, Gabriella rushed inside the school. she was trying to avoid Austin. but luck wasen't on her side at the moment. Austin grabbed her arm, squeezing it tightly. "where were you yesterday? you didn't answer your cell phone? you weren't home? where the hell were you!" she gulped, "Austin, please let go of my arm.. y-your hurting me.." she whimpered. he didn't let go, he just squeezed harder. "Where were you-" "Austin please-" Troy was coming down the hallway, and saw the scene unfold, he went behind the corner, so he could hear them. "Where the hell were you Gabriella! Tell Me!" she began whimpering, "Austin please your hurting me-" he pushed her on the ground. "Fine! don't tell me! do you have my history paper done?" she nodded digging through her bag, and gave it to him.

He nodded with a smirk, "Nice penmentship." she gulped nodding, he saw everyone show up,watching, they weren't there for the full scene, so he just put on an glared at Gabriella, and then he smiled putting on an act, "Oh Sweetheart, let me help you up, are you okay pumpkin?" Gabriella sighed, 'Yeah I'm fine.." he glared at her, she kissed his cheek, "Thank you baby." everyone smiled, and went on. he smiled then glared at her, "lose some weight.. I don't need a fat girlfriend..got that." she nodded, "Yes sir." he smiled, he loved having the power over her. he kissed her cheek, and walked onto class. Gabriella ran up to the rooftop, and sat on the bench and sobbed.

Troy sighed, biting his inner cheek. He watched as Gabriella run up to the roof top; he wouldn't let her do this to herself, and he sure as hell wouldn't let Austin do it to her. Sighing, he pushed away from the corner he was hiding behind and went to his first class of the day.

Troy made his way into the classroom. he looked over to find Austin with the biggest whore of East High on his lap. his blood boiled. he couldn't believe Gabriella hasen't even left the bastard already. he took a seat up front, he would check on Gabriella after class. The Teacher walked in, and held her coffee cup in her hand, "Okay students, I need your essays now." Austin smirked walking up with his paper, more like Gabriella's paper. "Read it, I want you to tell me how great I did." he crossed his arms. The Teacher analyzed it, "Wow, this is great work, even the handwriting is amazing." Austin nodded, "Thank you, I worked all night on it."

The teacher smiled, "Good work Austin, your commended for your hardworkman's ship." The bastard smiled-SMILED! It made Troy want to bash his face in, but he couldn't do it now; getting expelled from school was not on his todo list any time soon. Instead, he bit his inner cheek, grabbed his essay and walked up to the front of the class, he smirked when an idea hit him in midstep to the front; that's when he walked back to his desk, picked up a pencil and slightly shoved the tip so far into his palm that he saw a light trickle of blood. His teacher went all wideeyed, "Troy! What happened to your hand?" Troy shrugged, making sure to speak loud enough so the bastard could hear him. "Oh..just Austin stabbing me with a pencil cause he wouldn't let me hang out with my best friend, no big deal."

Austin's eyes widened, "What?" the whole class jumped at the outburst, others gasped in shock when they heard Troy say this. Troy inwardly smirked, if Austin liked picking on people, and hitting them where it hurts, Troy was going to have Austin see how it feels. However, it might piss him off. "Austin..." the teacher said, his mousy eyes still bulging, "is this true?" "Wh-wh...ah! NO!"

Troy smirked, then hissed, "My hand is really hurting, can I go wash my hands?" The Teacher nodded, "Of Course Troy, and Austin, I want you up here.. now!" Austin glared at Troy, Who Troy was the one smirking as he left out the door. truth was, he was perfectly fine, he just needed to get to Gabriella. he came up to the rooftop to find Gabriella sitting on the bench. she looked awful, she had bags under her eyes, she was really pale and really skinny and weak. "Brie..." she closed her eyes, then opened them to look at him, "T-Troy.?..what are you doing up here?" he sighed taking a seat by her, "Brie, you look sick.. are you okay?" she nodded, "I'm super..I..I need to get to class." She tried to get up but when she did, she felt lightheaded, she grabbed her forhead, "ow.." and then she started to fall backwards, and was going to land on the ground.

Troy caught her, "Brie.." she snapped her eyes to him, "I..I'm fine Troy..really..I.." Troy bit his lip, "listen, I'm gonna ditch school, take you back to my house, get some food in you, and you rest okay? I'm gonna take good care of you." her eyes went wide, she began panicing. she shook her head, "N-No..you-you can't...I'll I'll get in trouble.. please..please Troy.. I'm okay..please..I'm fine..don't worry about me."

"Well, that's a problem Brie." her eyes slighlty narrowed, but still had that 'dear caught in headlights' look. "Why is it a problem? Just- just don't worry about me I'm-" he wrapped his arms around her, picking her up bridal style. "I'm always gonna worry about you..." Gabriella bit her lip, balling her hands into fists, "Troy...p-please...I just want to go to class, I don't want to get into trouble-" he kissed her forehead, "No, you won't...you won't get into trouble at all because I'll always be here to protect you." she sniffled, biting her lip, "Okay..b-but-" "Brie..." he said, holding her gently to his chest as he took her home.

When they got there, Troy kicked the door opened gently with his foot; half shocked when he found the door unlocked. But not fully, considering his little brother Josh was homeschooled. "Josh!" he called, but what he saw-more of a who-when he came to the entrance of the living room was, "Troy..." his father. Troy's stomach curled, his eyes narrowed at him as he turned swiftly and walked up the stairs. He didn't want this man back in his life, nor did he want anything to do with him. Gabriella had fallen asleep, but when he sat her on his bed, she stirred awake. "Troy...?" "Shh, I'm going to get you some food." and try to ignore the image that was his 'father'.

Troy walked downstairs going through the cabniet. Drake Bolton walked into the kitchen. "Son.. please, talk to me.. I know you hate me, but I love you son, always have, came back for your forgiveness." Troy just ignored him. he didn't care for this man anymore, this man wasen't even his 'father' to Troy, he had no 'father' the main important thing on his mind was Gabriella. the love of his life, his best friend, he needed her to get better. he finished up ramon noodles, and stir it up a little bit, with some milk on the side. he walked passed his 'father' going up the stairs. Drake just sighed. Troy walked into the room and sat the tray on the counter next to the bed, "Hey Brie, you hungry?" she bit her lip, whimpering, "I..I'm not aloud Troy..please.. please I'm going to get in trouble."

Troy sighed, "Brie, your not going to get in trouble for eating, I promise you that, I'm here to protect you." she had tears in her eyes, he bit his lip getting into bed with her and she cuddled up against him. "I..I want a guy like you Troy.. someone who loves me, and don't treat me like..like I'm worthless..d-do you know what austin said to me? why he ever dated me?" Troy just looked at her, she began crying, but sniffled up her tears, "Cause he wanted power over a girl..." she looked up at him, "I love you Troy...I don't wanna be with Austin. but I am so scared of breaking up with him, I am terrified."

Troy rubbed her back, "It'll be fine...you don't have to scared...I'm here." Gabriella sniffled, involuntarily letting a yawn escape her mouth. Troy chuckled, "I think you should rest-I'll be here when you wake up...I promise." She smiled softly, her eyes fluttering closed slowly. He kissed her forehead as he stood up slowly, and tugged the blanket over her shoulders. There was still ramen noodles in the bowl, but the glass of milk was empty, so he took that down. Drake was waiting in the kitchen again, his hands holding up his head; that is until he heard Troy come in.

"Troy please-" Troy groaned, rolling his eyes as he went to the sink and started to rinse the glass slowly-a distraction. "Okay," Drake said, "maybe I deserve this but I'm trying to-" Troy bit his inner cheek, turning around slowly, crossing his arms over his chest, "And what is it your trying to do? Make sure my guard is down? Why? So you can ..hmm. ..oh yeah hit me again?" Drake sighed, "Troy, look, I've done a lot of thinking in-" Troy rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, full story tonight on Buzzline! Drake Bolton finally uses the head that's he's been neglecting..uh huh..." Drake pinched the bridge of his nose-something that Troy inherited from him. "Troy please I know that-" "Just leave me out of it all right, you're out...fine, but don't even think that I'll be calling you 'dad' or 'pops' anytime soon."

he pushed passed him and thundered up the stairs, going to Josh's room, where his brother was blowing out his ears with Three Days Grace from his ipod. Troy yanked his earphones out, "Hey!" Josh griped, Troy lifted him up by the shirt and set him on the ground, "you couldn't tell me he's back?"

Josh sighed, "Troy, come on.. it's been a long time.. don't you think we should move on-" Troy became furious. "MOVE ON! I CAN'T FUCKING FORGET WHAT HE DID TO ME, AND MOVE ON!" Josh gulped, "Look Troy, Listen-" Troy sighed, "No.. The only person who can understand me right now is Gabriella, that's where I need to be, don't even come and bother us!" he slammed the door heading back to his room. he walked into the room and saw Gabriella awake. "Brie, why are you awake?" she bit her lip, "I heard yelling, I couldn't sleep." he sighed getting into the bed with her, "I'm sorry about that, but some things are gong on.." she bit her lip, "I saw your dad was back." she threw the blanket off going over to his counter and playing with his stuff, "You never told me the real reason, why he...left."

Troy gulped, scratching the back of his neck in a nervous tick. "uh...family stuff." Gabriella looked at him, "Troy...your family-it's like the happiest family I know...and then your dad left-something had to have happened.." he looked away, scratching at his neck again and pulling on his ear. "Brie...look let's not talk about me..it's you I'm worried about-" she rolled her eyes, "you said"-she bit her lip, stuffing her hands in her pockets-"that you'll always worry about me...can-can you give me that same courtesey? and let me worry about you?" Troy smirked, standing up from the bed, taking her hands in his. "Of course-" "then answer me-" "Brie.." "please?" he sighed, "maybe...but not right now okay?" Gabriella bit her lip, but nodding slowly, "Yeah...okay, but I'll hold you to that Bolton." he chuckled, "fair enough." he wrapped his arms in a hug, her eyes closed for a brief second, then opened again-widening when she saw something on the floor next to his dresser. "What's that?" she asked, pulling away, and walking over to the box.

Troy looked to where she was headed and his eyes went wide, "Those are nothing." he went behind her as she picked up the box and he took it from her. her eyes snapped up to him, "Troy-" he crashed his lips onto hers. she moaned wrapping her arms around his neck. he set the box of letters ontop of the dresser. Gabriella moaned as Troy picked her up. he began kissing her rapidly and passionately, and hungerly, and he growled and he layed her on the bed and slipped off her pants, and now she was only in panties in bra, but him he was completey in his birthday suit.

Clothes were gone onto the floor. they were both panting heavily, and sweating. Gabriella held onto him. "mmm Troy.." she moaned as his lips traveled up her stomach, and her hands roamed his hair, pulling tuffs of his hair. Gabriella loved this. Troy making love to her, was so much more gentle, and she felt loved. she felt love from him, and she knew this wasen't a mistake. "mmm Troy...Troy?" he was panting, he looked into her eyes, kissing her forhead, then pecking her lips, "yeah brie?" she breathed, "Condom..do you have a condom?"

He smirked, "Yeah..." he brought his lips up to hers again and kissed her raw and passionate, as his hand went to a drawer in his bedside table; pulling out a large package condom and slipping it on his 'little friend'. Gabriella smiled, "Troy..." she whispered, running her fingers through his hair, he was kissing her neck when her cellphone rang. Immediately she tensed and a cold sweat broke over her skin. "T-Troy...my-my phone...please don't let it be Austin..."

Troy stopped the kisses on her neck, looking at her pants that were in a pile on the floor by his bed. He looked at her again, "Brie...forget about him, this is not about anyone but us..only us. Like kindergarten." Gabriella bit her lip, but Troy kissed her lips passionately...sweetly...heatedly. Her blasted phone kept ringing.

"Troy..." she whispered into the kiss, Troy moaned, leading his hands down her sides and resting them on her hips and pulled himself inside her gently, she jumped but relaxed immediately. "Troy..mm.." she moaned lightly, he chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers and kissing her lips gently, "enough of talking about things that don't matter-Brie, when it's us alone, it's only us. The rest of the world doesn't exist."

Gabriella smiled, and moaned, "Oh..Troy just kiss me, and go faster!" Troy smirked and kissed her lips fully but passionately. His member pulsing inside of her, her walls crashing down on him. "Oh..Troy!" she scratched his back with her nails. "Mmmm feels so good." Troy smirked and moaned when she began sucking on his neck. "Oh Brie...Oh" then the door flew open, "Troy, Mom says-" Josh stopped when he saw his older brother ontop of Gabriella doing...just.. he couldn't even think about it. Drake was beside him, walking in, "what the hell is going on here!" Gabriella gasped pushing Troy off of her and covering herself up, "I am so so sorry.." she bit her lip, looking at Troy, "I am so so sorry.."

Troy looked at her shaking his head, "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. this was something between me and you." his head snapped to his brother and that man. "It's them who need to apologize who barge into my room without knocking! will you leave and give me and her some privacy!" Josh nodded, "Sorry." he closed the door, and Gabriella bit her lip, "I..umm.." then her phone began ringing. she sighed digging through her jeans, and answering it, "Hello?" Austin began yelling, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! I NEED YOU HERE AT MY HOUSE NOW! YOU HAVE ALOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" he hung up. Gabriella shut her eyes tightly, to stop from tears flowing. she sniffled looking at Troy, "I have to go..It's Austin.. I'm in trouble.." she got up quickly gathering up her clothes.

Troysighed, grabbing his boxer's off the floor and standing up as he pulledthem up to his hips; letting them settle and then his jeans. He was shirtless, Gabriella was struggling with her red lacy bra-which he remember was too ...risque for her taste. She never wore one before. Troy went behind her, "Here let me help you with that.." she sighed, biting her lip. "Thanks." she mumbled, hugging her arms around herself. Troy bit his inner cheek, "new bra?" she turned her head to look at him,"what?" he held her gaze, "your mom always said that...you wouldn't wear a bra like this. A push up." Gabriella bit her lip, "Austin likes it...he gets mad when I don't wear what he likes-" "it shouldn't matter what he thinks or not Brie."

She shook her head, backing away from him, "it does...I'm sorry but it does." he cupped her face, bringing her lips to his as he placed a gentle peck on her lips, "you wouldn't have to change for me Brie. Not ever." Gabriella sniffled, smiling sadly, "that's what I l...what I love about you, Troy...why your my best friend." Troy smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, "there's always hope for more, but I'm patient...and willing to help you with anything." Gabriella smiled again, standing up on her tiptoes to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Before she could pull away, the most shocking words left her mouth, "maybe we could do this again..."

Troy smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Maybe.." he whispered in her ear, pulling away, "want me to go with you-" "No.." she looked down, "I'm..I'm fine to handle this on my own." Troy knew better but he didn't want to fight with her, he lifted her chin so he could stare into those eyes he loved so much. "Your always welcome here...always. Just come here right after." Gabriella bit her lip, nodding slowly, "I..I..I love you Troy." he smiled, kissing her lips slowly, gently. "Always." When she walked downstairs, Drake was waiting in the living room, with a scowl on his face, Troy ignored him as he walked Gabriella out on to the steps. "I know you're strong Brie...and you're strong enough to leave Austin-you just have to find it in yourself." Gabriella giggled, then she ruffled a hand through his hair, "you sound like a fortune cookie." Troy chuckled, "yeah well...it's true. Your the strongest person I know." Gabriella smiled, when she said those three little words, she didn't hesitate-cause they were true. "I love you."

Troy held her close in a embrace, kissing the top of her head, "I love you too.. be careful and be safe..alright? call me when your done." she nodded pecking his lips, "I'll leave him Troy, just.. just give me time." he nodded, "Yeah, I love you." she pecked his lips going out the door. Troy sighed rubbing his forhead, and Drake's voice came in, "what was that up in the bedroom?" Troy looked at him, and glared, "why do you care? it's none of your buisness." he walked passed him but Drake grabbed his arm, "It is my buisness, your my son." Troy scoffed pulling his arm away, "No, you have no son, and I have no 'father' " Drake sighed, "Troy I'm trying to reach out to you-" "Well your wasting your time!" he crossed his arms, Drake glared at him, "why can't you be like Josh, Troy! he doesn't go around sleeping around with girls!" he yelled, "what if that girl ends up pregnant? did you even use protection!"

Troy glared at him, "Of course...you think I wouldn't-You think I'm stupid don't you!" "I didn't say that.." Troy rolled his eyes, "yeah right...why don't you just jump off a balcony." "Hey!" Drake yelled, grabbing Troy by the wrist, "I'm you father, you don't-oof!" Troy had interrupted him, stopping in him in midsentence when his fist collide with his nose. Troy was seething, "Don't you dare touch me..." Troy Bolton doesn't yell, he does the one thing that always frightens his enemies, and that is his voice goes into a deadly whisper that makes people think 'if looks could kill' because of the feral look on his face. Troy went to pounce on Drake, Josh grabbed him, "Dude..come on! Stop it!" "Drake stood up from having fallen on his rear, "Troy I'm just concerned-" "That's crap!" He yelled, "you've never been concerned, you never will be!" "Troy!" Josh yelled, "knock it off! Cool it..." the three men didn't realize that the front door had opened, that is until Rae Bolton gasped for two reasons, shocked that her...ex? Husband was standing in her house right now or the fact that her normally peaceful house was being shouted in and there was so much negative energy in it.

Rae pulled her son away, "Drake, what are you doing here?" Drake sighed, "Rae, I just came back to see two boys, and.. and try to make things right, between all of us." Rae sighed, "Listen, Drake, It's sweet that you want to try to be in both your son's life." Troy couldn't believe this, his own mother. "But, If Troy doesn't want anything to do with you, don't push him, If Josh wants you in his life, I have no problem with it, their both old enough to make their own decisions." Troy smiled hugging his mom, "Thanks for taking my side mom." she smiled, "I didn't take your side, I'm just doing what is right."


	4. Chapter 4

When Gabriella arrived at Austin's house. he immediately gave her a beating because she would not answer his calls. Gabriella was right now curled up in a ball as he whipped her with a belt. Gabriella whimpered with tears rolling down her cheeks. he lifted her up by the throat pushing her against the wall, "Now, your going to do as I say." she whimpered nodding, he smirked, "I want you to go pick up a six pack of beer, I don't care how you get it, but you get it, or I will give you a worst beating then before." she gulped nodding, "yes sir." he smirked.

Gabriella was walking quickly to Troy's house after she dropped off Austin's beer. Gabriella knocked on the door quickly. Troy opened it, "Brie-" she wrapped her arms around him, "T-Troy.." she was sobbing, "Troy.. he.. he hurt me." Troy shut the door, "Come here baby, let me see." she wrapped her arms around him as he lifted her bridal style to his bedroom. he layed her on the bed. he looked at her bending down on the floor beside her, he cupped her cheek, her eye was swollen, and her eyes were puffy and red. "Oh Brie-" she shook her head, "No wait." she lifted up her shirt, Troy found belt marks all over her petite body, and bruises covered most the skin.

His blood boiled his vision turned red, he knew how it was to have bruises and to hide them. To make excuses...he balled his fists together, "Brie...you need to do something about this...call the cops-" she shook her head, "No...Troy I-I can't.." Troy sat on the edge of the bed, grasping her hand, "Brie...you can-I meant what I said, you are the strongest person I know." she chuckled weakly, "I don't feel so strong...right now." he ran a hand through her hair, kissing her forehead, "don't listen to what Austin says...he doesn't know you like I do." Gabriella smiled sadly, "I just..want everything to be better Troy." he sighed, kissing her forehead and standing up from the bed. "You rest, I'll go downstairs and get the first aid kit."

Gabriella smiled; however it was distorted by a yawn and then a pained grimace when her jaw had screamed in protest. Troy wanted to kill the bastard. When he went down stairs to get the first aid kit, Gabriella turned her head and closed her eyes but before she closed them all the way, she saw the box that Troy had been so worked up over before. Biting her lip, she staggered-painfully-off the bed and went over to the box. It was nothing special, just a plain shoe box that said 'Airwalks' on the lid and sides, but it was the mystery of what was in the box that nagged at her. Chewing on her inner cheek, she slowly lifted the top of the box, seeing a pile of letters and from the looks of them they were unopened. She picked one up, reading the addresses, one of them was 'Troy Bolton' so she didn't read that address fully, but it was the second address that made her breath catch. "...Albuqeurque...state prison...? What?" she muttered, her lips going down at the corners. "Brie...what are you doing?"

She turned around quickly, dropping the letter back in the box. "I..I..just got curious I'm sorry I just..." her voice faded as she looked down, Troy said nothing but just walked to her and put the lid back on the box. He leaned over the desk, Gabriella slowly put a hand on his shoulder tentatively; when he didn't rear back she rested her palm fully its broadness. "Troy I'm-" "it's not opened is it?" "What?" he looked at her, so many emotions in his eyes that she couldn't read what he was feeling. "The letter you were looking at...did you open it?" she shook her head, "Troy...what's going on? Why does it say Alb-" "I got the first aid kit..."

Gabriella bit her lip, she grabbed his hand, "Troy, please talk to me-" he lifted her up bringing her on the bed, and getting ontop of her, taking care of her eye for her. "Brie, let's not talk about it right now.. your the only main important thing to me right now." Gabriella sighed, "But..But-" he kissed her lips, "please brie, let's move on, and let me take care of you." she sighed giving up and giving in. she nodded. Troy helped her, and he put the first aid kit on the floor and grabbed her hand, "You okay?" she nodded, "I..I'm just a little shaken up." he nodded, looking into her eyes, "I know baby, but listen, you need to leave him, you need to do it." she shook her head, "I..I can't Troy, I'm scared-" "Brie, baby, there's nothing to be scared about."

She nodded, "Yes. If I go there alone, he'll possibly kill me Troy." Troy kissed the back of her hand, "That will never happen Brie, I promise you." she shook her head, "Promise is a big word Troy." He nodded, "I know." she sighed, "I..I just can't leave him Troy, not yet anyway." Troy shrugged, "when? when will you leave him Gabriella?" she bit her lip, "Maybe after graduation, you know when we go our seperate ways." Troy looked at her, "Please leave him now, I'm tired of hiding my love and affection for you-" she bit her lip, "Can I ask you something?" he nodded, "If you loved me, all this time, why didn't you tell me before Austin asked me out?"

Troy sighed, "Brie, you know when two people, are best friends and they end up losing each other?" she raised a brow, "yeah." he gulped, "That's what I was afraid of..If I admitted I loved you, and you didn't feel the same way, I.. I was afraid you would stop being around me, and I wouldn't want that to happen Brie.." she bit her lip, "I wish you told me sooner-" he nodded, "I wish I did too, but I was so stupid." she giggled, "You got that right." he smiled pecking her lips, looking into her eyes, "I love you okay? nothing else matters." she bit her lip, Troy was ontop of her, and Gabriella smiled "Make love to me."

He chuckled, pecking her lips, "hold on...got to do something first." she looked at him, "what?" he smirked, "remember last time? Everyone barged in on us..." she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Make sure that doesn't happen again..." he chuckled, pecking her lips again, "You got that right..." she giggled, giving his lips a peck and pulling him tight against her-well as tight against her as she could stand it without wincing in pain. Then the door opened, and there was Josh, "Oh crap! Again?" Troy rolled his eyes, turning his head to see his little brother standing in the door way, he picked up his second pillow and tossed it at him. "Josh get out!" Josh dodged the pillow, "you know maybe this is why dad kind of prefer's me-uh oh...why are you staring at me like that?"

Troy stood up from the bed, he was now glaring heatedly at his brother, "Josh..." he said, "Don't...say that. Ever. He's your father...not mine." sometimes its a curse; memory, cause we all forget whose in the room when we say something. Gabriella gulped, grabbing Troy's hand, "Troy...what do you mean by that?"

Josh sighed, "Troy just-" "GET OUT!" he shouted. Gabriella jumped back. Josh raised his hands up in defense and closed the door. Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, w-what do you mean his not your father?" Troy sighed closing the door shut, and locking it. "Brie, Let's not talk about it." he grabbed both her hands, "I do wanna talk about it, it seems like it's bothering you, why can't you tell me?" he sighed, "Can you please.. give me some time?" she sighed, "yeah I guess so." he smiled, "Good." he cupped her cheeks, and pecked her lips. she smiled, "are you nervous?" he chuckled, "About what?" "About how I make you shiver?" Troy chuckled, "Baby, work your magic." she smiled pecking his lips lightly, and began kissing passionately, and landed on the bed making love over and over again.

**TGTGTGTG**

The alarm went off the next morning. Troy's arms was draped over Gabriella's waist pulling her close to him. Troy groaned slamming his hand on the alarm clock. he tossed over and shook her gently, "Brie.." he kissed her shoulder, "Brie, baby, time to wake up..school." she mumbled, "5 more minutes." he chuckled, whispering in her ear, "Come on baby, get up." she sighed turning over to face him, "I'm to sleepy." he chuckled pecking her lips, "Brie, I'm sleepy too, but your the one who wanted to keep going all night." he smirked. she scoffed, "exscuse me, I'm the one doing all the work, your getting the pleasure." he smiled, "Oh that's so not true, we both get the same amout of pleasure." she rolled her eyes, and sat up, "I..can I borrow one of your hoodies, and basketball shorts?"

Troy sighed, nodding, pulling her close to him. "Of course...but warning, it'll be a huge turn on seeing you dressed in my shorts and hoodie." Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "everything's a turn on for you isn't it?" Troy chuckled, "no not everything...just things that-" he was interrupted when Gabriella's phone went off, she sighed, biting her lip as she shakily answered it. "H-Hello?" "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? YOU DIDN'T ANSWER AT ALL LAST NIGHT AND YOUR MOM SAID YOU WEREN'T HOME AT ALL! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Gabriella bit on her nails, looking at Troy, he bit his lip pulling her close. "Brie, just hang up." "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GABRIELLA? IF I FIND OUT YOU'VE BEEN SEEING BOLTON I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" she began to have tears in her eyes, "A-Austin..p-please don't yell at me-" "I'LL YELL WHENEVER THE FUCK I WANT TO AT YOU! BITCH! YOUR MINE! DON'T EVER FORGET THAT!" Troy sighed, "Brie, hang up the phone." she hung up on Austin and broke down crying In Troy's embrace. "Oh Brie, please..please don't cry..please.." she sniffled, "I'm sorry...please.. please don't hate me.." "Brie, I don't hate you, not ever.." he held her close, she sniffled, "Austin is going to give it to me good today..." she whimpered.

Troy rubbed her back soothing, "No he's not..." Gabriella looked at him, "how could you say that? He-he-" "because I'll go in your place." "but he'll know that we-" he kissed her lips sweetly, pulling away after a few moments, "if it means your safe, Brie, I'll walk through fire for you." Gabriella couldn't help but smile, grabbing his face between her hands, "maybe this fire is a little too big for you.." he chuckled, lifting her up off the bed. "Brie, no fire is too big for me ...as long as your waiting for me on the other side."

Gabriella smiled, tears forming in her eyes, "T-Troy..your the best." he pulled her close, kissing the top of her head, "I love you." she smiled, and sniffled, "Listen, I'll go face him...by myself-" Troy shook his head, "No! I'm not letting you get hurt." she shook her head, "I promise, I'll be okay.." she kissed his cheek, "I promise...I love you." he sighed, "Okay, I'll see you at school?" she nodded, "Definetly." she slipped on his basketball shorts, and hoodie, and pulling on her shoes pecking his lips. Troy watched her leave his house.

Troy went to school about an hour later, there was no sight of Gabriella througout that whole day, but Austin was there. Troy grew worried the minute he couldn't find her. he searched the rooftop garden, nothing. when he came home that day, she never showed up telling him she was alright. he tried calling her and she would never pick up. Troy sighed biting his bottom lip.

3 days later, There was no sight of her at all, her parents haven't even seen her, so they were already putting up signs everywhere. Troy especially. he scotched taped her photo that said 'Missing' in big letters. the picture was her school picture, she looked beautiful. he sighed, "where are you brie?" he missed her so much, he just hoped that nothing bad happened to her.

When Troy got back home, he saw his mother coming in, "Troy, honey-" "Has Gabriella called?" his mother shook his head, "Stop by?" he asked, she shook her head once more. "No baby, she didn't..I'm sorry."

Troy sighed, he didn't usually cry-well, he hadn't cried since his dad used to beat him until he did cry, then beat him to get him to stop. "Mom..." he whispered, his voice cracking. "Oh honey..." Rae cooed, walking over to him and hugging him tight in her arms; like he was a little boy again. "She'll come back soon, okay...just have faith."

Troy couldn't help but sniffle, leaning his head on his mom's shoulder, "I miss her mom...I just want her back." Rae sighed, "I know sweety, I know." When a deep throat cleared, the mother and son turned around to see Drake standing in the kitchen doorway, Rae looked at him. "Drake? What is it?" He scratched the back of his neck, "Josh is at Karate...just thought to let you ...know." his eyes went to Troy, who was-as usual-pretending he was invisible. "And uh I'd like to speak to Troy." Rae sighed, "Drake I don't think-" "it won't be long...I just want to talk."

Rae sighed, looking at Troy, "Troy...just listen okay?" Troy sighed, biting his lip and looked at his dad through his lashes. Saying nothing. "Drake...don't push him." "I wasn't going to." Rae nodded curtly, walking out of the kitchen to the living room. Drake cleared his throat, "Son-" "I told you not to call me that." "Doesn't matter how many times you tell me, you're still my son." Troy groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Drake chuckled, "you get that from me...a lot of things you get from me-" "I'm nothing like you!"

Drake bit his lip, "Troy, I've known I did wrong to you in the past-" he rolled his eyes, "I want nothing to do with you! so stay out of my way, out of my house, just..just out of my life! okay!" he shoved passed him, to find Austin in the living room with Rae. Rae looked up at her son, "Troy, Austin is here to do some tutoring." Troy glared at him, "Mom his not my tutor! what the hell are you doing here austin! and wheres Gabriella!" Austin laughed, "Oh Troy, you always seem to amuse me... shall we go talk in your room?" Troy narrowed his eyes, and austin followed him into his room. "Wheres Gabriella?" Troy asked once they were in the room. Austin smirked, "She's none of your buisness anymore-" "WHERE IS SHE AUSTIN!" Austin laughed, "Awww so Bolton finally admits he has a crush on my girlfriend."

Troy stood there, his teeth clenched tightly, his nostrals flaring, "Where is she Austin? don't make me ask again." Austin chuckled, "You kind of already did ask me again, and it doesn't matter where she is, she's in good hands." he smirked putting a hand on his shoulder, "But hey." he gave him a ten dollar bill, "Thanks for your appreciation, but she don't need you anymore to fuck around with... cause I'm going to be doing her hard tonight, my hands wrapped around her body, her nails scratching down my back..feels so good."

Troy shoved him back, his head hitting the wall, "you fucking touch her I will-" "what?" Austin sneered, shoving Troy back harder. "Kill me? Oh yeah right...I'd like to see you try." Troy growled, "I will show you right now!" he pounced, knocking Austin to the ground; the two boys punching each others faces and using their nails to gouge their eyes out. Downstairs, Drake and Rae looked up at the ceiling, then immediately ran upstairs, the door burst open and Drake wasted no breath going to the two boys and pulling them apart. "Hey!" he yelled, "both of you...COOL IT!" he boomed.

Troy tried to throw another punch at Austin but Drake held him back. "let me go!" Drake looked at Austin, "look you need to go, and don't come back again." Austin smirked nodding walking out the door. Troy escaped his dad's grasp. "Let go of me! he has Gabriella!" Drake sighed, "Troy-" "You don't know anything!" he chased after Austin, but Austin was already driving away. Troy quickly got into his car and chased after him.

When Austin quickly got inside, Troy got out and ran towards the house. he needed to get in there and get to Gabriella. he saw a balcony at the top. he smirked climbing up the tree. he looked through the balcony doors to find nobody in there, but it wasen't Austin's room, it was his parents he assumed. he quickly went through the room and followed the blood curling screams coming from the room down the hall. Austin threw Gabriella against the wall, "YOU BITCH! YOU LOVE HIM DON'T YOU!" Gabriella whimpered, "Austin please-" she cried. Troy came towards the door. Austin was about to hit her once more, but Gabriella stopped him, "Austin stop please! please! y-your hurting me!" Austin grabbed her by the throat, throwing her on the bed, "DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM!" Gabriella whimpered, "ANSWER ME!"

She cried, and nodded, "Yes." she sobbed out. Austin groaned, "You..You Bitch, you cheated on me!" He pulled her hair, "Do you know what happens to girls that cheat on me! I warned you Gabriella what would happen if you cheated-" "N-No Austin..p-please..I..I'm sorry..please." He took a flower glass vase in the room, he looked at it, and shrugged and smashed it over her head. Gabriella began to scream.

Troy's blood boilied, and he rushed behind Austin with a ball bat that he found in Austin's room and hit him over the head really hard with it. he doubled over falling to the floor unconciously. Gabriella was whimpering, blood falling from her head. "T-Troy.." he wrapped his arms around her, "Come here baby." she sniffled as she wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry I didn't come back-" he sighed, "Brie, I'm just happy your alright." he kissed her lips passionately. it felt so good to have her lips against his again. she pulled away leaning her forhead against his. "I love you..I feel so safe with you here now, like, he can never hurt me again.."

"if he tries I'll hurt him." he picked her up bridal style, "come on let's get you to the hospital-" "No...Troy please...not there." Troy bit his lip, "Brie, you have to see a doctor-" she shook her head, bunching his shirt in her fists, "Please..I-I..I don't want the questions." oh he knew how that felt. Every always asking him questions of how he got a bruise or a scar...he hated the questions. Troy sighed, "okay...no hospital." Gabriella smiled thankfully, leaning her head on his shoulder, "I love you Troy..." she said sleepily, it was a forced sleep; the pain in her skull feeling like a weight crushing down on her.

Troy brought her into his bedroom and layed her on the bed covering her up. "Brie, you need anything." she bit her lip, "Can you call my parents and tell them I'm okay?" Troy nodded kissing her forhead, "Yeah I will, want me to fix you anything to eat?" she shook her head, "I'm okay." he smiled, "You sure?" she bit her lip, "Totally." he smiled kissing her lips gently. he walked out to call her parents to tell them she was okay, and with him and he would take care of her. he walked back into the room and Gabriella's head was pounding, "Troy...m-my head hurts..really...really bad.."

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy brought her into his bedroom and layed her on the bed covering her up. "Brie, you need anything." she bit her lip, "Can you call my parents and tell them I'm okay?" Troy nodded kissing her forhead, "Yeah I will, want me to fix you anything to eat?" she shook her head, "I'm okay." he smiled, "You sure?" she bit her lip, "Totally." he smiled kissing her lips gently. he walked out to call her parents to tell them she was okay, and with him and he would take care of her. he walked back into the room and Gabriella's head was pounding, "Troy...m-my head hurts..really...really bad.."

He went by her side, kneeling down beside her, "Brie.." he felt her forehead, "you're burning up with fever." She gulped, "I'm fine...reallyI-I just...my head just hurts." "You need a doctor-" her eyes went wide, "NO! Troy...please! I-I...don't want questions-" "I understand that Brie, I know where you're coming from, but you need a doctor."

Gabriella bit her lip, "I don't want questions Troy..." he sighed, "I know, believe me...I know...but please for me? You need one.." she gulped, closing her eyes; she was afraid to open them because when she did that light would burn her retna's. "Fine...but you stay with me?" he interlace their fingers. Kissing each one, "always."


	5. Chapter 5

When he had taken her to the doctor, The doctor let a flashlight go pass her eyes. Troy sat nervously in a chair, "Well Gabriella, you only had a minor concussion..what exactly happened?" Gabriella bit her lip, "I fell down the stairs." there was a long pause after she said that. The doctor nodded solemnly, "hmmm.. alright then." Gabriella bit her lip, tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth, "I..am I free to go?" she asked, she hated hospitals and doctor offices. he sighed, "Gabriella, we have some news.." she bit her lip, "y-yeah.." he sighed, "We found that you might be pregnant.." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "P-Pregnant? how did this happened?"

The doctor sighed, looking at the clipboard then back at her, "Well when a boy and a girl-" Gabriella nearly screamed, "I know HOW, but I want to know how..." the doctor raise d an eyebrow, she sighed, face-palming her forehead, "okay that was...bad example and horribly phrased, but...a-are you s-sure?" He sighed, "if you want, we can run some more tests..." Gabriella nodded slowly, biting her lip, "Yeah...that-that sounds good."

The doctor nodded, "I'll be right back." he left the room. Gabriella began crying. "I..I can't be pregnant.." Troy sighed walking over to her, "Brie...I.." she began crying into his chest, "how did this happen.." he sighed, "Brie, it's going to be fine." she sniffled, "I'm scared Troy, what If Austin kills this baby-" Troy shook his head, "No, No I won't let that happen." she sniffled, "The worst part is, I don't know who the father is." Troy's eyes went wide, "Wait? what. you think I'm the father?" Gabriella bit her lip, "You might be." he sighed, "We used protection-' She turned to him, biting her lip, "Troy..condoms are ...only effective 97% of the time." his mouth dropped and his eyes nearly bulged, "Wh-wh...huh?" she nodded mutely, his lips pursed, "THEY SHOULD PUT THAT ON THE BOX!"

She jumped slightly at his outburst, "Troy-" he stood up now, and began pacing the floor. "I mean-they really should put 'warning: effective only 97%' I-I...I'm not ready to be a father I-I can't be..." Gabriella stood up, her lips quivering, "Troy..what do you mean by that?" he stopped his pacing; for some reason while he was pacing, he had forgotten she was there. Shit. "uh...Brie..look, I'm sorry, but I'm only 17...I can't be a father yet." "Why not?" I-I..." she huffed out a breath, "I'm sorry Troy but...save it, just...just go. Now."

Troy looked at her, "Brie I-" she stood up, her hadns subconsiously running down her flat stomach; she knew it was impossible, but she could've sworn she already felt a tiny heart beat. "Troy...I think it's best if...if you leave." "Brie come on- if this about what I said-" she shook her head biting her lip, "No it-it...well a little, but...Troy if you're not going to face up and be a father-" "I'm not ready to be a father Brie please understand that!" "I can't Troy!" she yelled, making him jump back, "the only thing I can understand is that...that you're just like Austin-" "What?" "you don't want to face up to what is yours...you-you...your a coward!"

Troy bit his lip, "Brie, I am nothing like Austin-" she shook her head, "No! Austin wasen't ready to be a father Either! I don't understand if this child is yours, that you would..you would leave me." Troy looked at her, "I won't ever leave you-" "How Troy? How? If your not ready to be a father, then how could you possibly stay with me!" Troy just looked at her, biting his lower lip. she began to have tears in her eyes, "I don't understand..how you could do this to me...when I need you the most.." Troy sighed, "Brie, I'm 17...were both 17.. were not ready to be parents-" she bit her lip, "what am I suppose to do Troy? you want me to have an obortion? cause I'm not..I don't understand why you wanna treat me this way all of a sudden..if you really love me, we could get through this together, but if you leave.." there was silence, "Don't ever come back...make your decision now." she crossed her arms.

Troy sighed, opening his mouth to speak, but for some reason the words he expected to say-the words he thought were the right ones-didn't come out. "Brie, I'm sorry...I just..I can't-" she shook her head, stepping back from him and turning away from him. "I think you should go...now." "Brie-" "GET OUT TROY!"

Troy swallowed back the lump that appeared in his throat, "Br-" "OUT!" she shoved at him, he stumbled. "I don't want you in my life! Not if your not going to be in your own childs! GET OUT!" she shoved at him again, and since the door was opened he stumbled out into the hallway. "Brie please-" "Just...go jump off a balcony Troy Bolton." she slammed the door shut in his face, and behind it, slid down the surface and buried her face in her knees as she brought them to her chest.

Troy sighed, He was going to have to..wait a minute, the baby might not even be his. he sighed running a hand through his hair. he loved that girl so much, and was willing to do anything for her, to help her. but having his baby? was a little to much. he was seventeen for crying out loud, he wasen't ready to be a father. what did he know about being a father anyway? his father beat him ever since he was little. he may not know much about being a dad, but he would never lay a hand on his child to harm them, not even to spank them.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

A Few Weeks had passed by, and Gabriella and Troy weren't getting along. Troy tried so hard to talk to her everyday but she would just ignore him. she was so upset with him. when Gabriella walked into Mrs Darbus's class Troy looked up at her, "Brie." she just walked passed him, and took her seat in the back. Troy sighed sitting back down in his seat in the front. Gabriella just took her notepad out and doodled. Chad looked at him shaking his head in dissapointment. Troy sighed, "Not you two man-" "I heard Gabriella got her results back today." Troy sighed, 'That baby she's carrying is yours Troy.. and your a coward for not being a father to it." Troy turned to him, "what the hell am I suppose to do! I'm 17!" he whispered harshly.

Chad sighed, "Look, Taylor, not everyone knows but she's pregnant too." Troy looked at him, "What! I thought you two haven't had sex yet?" Chad sighed, "We did, about the same time you and Gabriella did, and I wasen't wearing protection, and she wasen't on the pill.. and you know what when she told me, she was crying, I held her, and told her everything was going to be okay. I'm scared shitless, yeah I am, but you know what, I want my kid to know who their father is, I'm not running away, and I don't like how your treating gabster, this all wasen't her, you were in it too, now you left her."

Troy sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Chad-" his best friend shook his head, "No...Troy, don't say anything just...think." he rolled his eyes, "Whose sounding like a parent?" Chad smirked, "Good, I need the practice." Troy rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to say something but Mrs Darbus cleared her throat, "do you and Mr Danforth have something to share with the class Mr Bolton?" Troy gulped, shaking his head-if there was a teacher he was scared of, it was the eccentric owl eyed teacher standing before him with her arms and eyes crossed. "Then pay attention." Troy nodded curtly, turning his head slightly to find Gabriella staring out the window with a look of confusion and...fear? hurt? he sighed, he wanted to be with her...but a father? How the hell was going to be a father?

After Mrs Darbus was done with her rant like lecture about the importance of Shakespeare's many marriages, Troy gathered his books and bolted out the door only to wait just outside. When Gabriella came out, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a janitor's closet. "I need to talk to you." she sniffled, "There's nothing to talk about." she made her toward the door, but Troy blocked her way immediately, "yes there is.." "Well I have nothing to say to you-I don't want anything to do with you." okay, that hurt...maybe he deserved that.

Sighing, "Brie just listen to me pleas-" "NO!" she said in a harsh whisper, "why should I? You were very clear at the hospital...so, there! You don't want this baby fine! I'll raise it myself...with my mom and dad...and-and..and we'll move to New Orleans right after graduation." Troy's heart sank, his eyes widened, "Brie you can't do that-" she swallowed, shoving passed him and putting her hand on the door knob. "Well ...I am..it's been decided actually, my dad has a job transfer to New Orleans; we leave after Graduation."

Troy sighed grabbing her arm, "Brie.. please, don't do this.. that's my child growing inside of you too-" she glared at him, "No! you said you weren't ready..so..so there, I'm doing you a favor.. you won't have to see the baby, and I'll make it easier for you." he shook his head, "Brie, please..please listen to me..please." she sighed, "No Troy, I'm sorry..it's done, you made your decision when you walked out-" he grabbed her shoulders, crashing his lips onto hers. Gabriella's hands settled on his shoulders, as he pulled her waist closer to him, and kissed her passionately. they pulled away three minutes later.

He leaned his forhead on hers, "Brie, please..I wanna make things right..please.. please give me another chance, please..I'll be that baby's father, I don't want you ending up with another guy who takes my place as it's father." Gabriella bit her lip, "You would just go crazy wouldn't you?" she giggled. Troy smiled, "I would.. so please, please let me have a chance to show you I love you and this baby...please.." Gabriella sighed, taking a deep breath, looking at him, she sighed, "Today, I'm going baby shopping, come with me?"

Troy smiled, holding her hand, "I'd love that..." his other hand rested on her belly, he could've sworn he felt a heart beat even though she wasn't showing yet. Gabriella smiled, but then a thought occured to her, "Troy...my dad is still being transferred and...I still have to go with him and my mom to New Orleans."

Troy sighed, "I'll talk to your parents, alright?" she nodded, "okay, meet me at the rooftop after school, and we'll go baby shopping." Troy nodded pecking her lips, "I love you." Gabriella looked at him, "I..I love you too." he kissed her forhead and she walked out of the closet. Troy sighed, he felt like he did the right thing.

**TGTGTGTG**

Later after school, Troy and Gabriella went baby shopping at Walmart. there was a cart full of baby clothes, stuff animals, pacifiers, diapers. Gabriella just kept throwing things into the buggy as Troy pushed it. "Brie, don't you think we have enough?" she smiled looking at him shaking her head. she went over to the diaper bags and found a cute blues clues one for a boy, and a tinkerbell diaper bag for a girl. she looked at him, "look how cute." he smiled, "which one do you like?" she smiled, "I like the blues clues one? don't you? I want a little boy."

Gabriella bit her lip, "Well, I want...a boy, but with my personality-" "You want him to be gay then?" she rolled her eyes, "Troy Bolton...that's not even funny," he chuckled, "Sorry..continue." she sighed, "and if it's a girl, I want...her to be like her daddy." Troy smiled, wrapping her in his arms, and kissing her lips gently. That is until a voice broke them apart, "Well well well well well...well." "That's a pretty deep well." Troy said, chuckling, Gabriella bit her lip, she hated running into Austin. He turned from exboyfriend to stalker in a matter of weeks.

Gabriella bit her lip, "Austin, please..leave me alone, were over, were done." Austin looked at her, then at Troy, then to the buggy. his smirk dropped, and he looked at Gabriella, "Your Pregnant?" she bit her lip, "Yes I am." Austin chuckled, "What deadbeat have you been fucking?" she glared at him, "Troy isn't a deadbeat Austin! His a better man then you are! and not a coward!" she looked at Troy and whispered, "Definetly..not a coward." she smiled, he smiled back. Austin glared at Troy, "You little punk! you got my girl pregnant!" he sent a punch towards Troy but Gabriella pushed him back, "Leave Troy alone! I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" she screamed at him for the first time. he glared at her, raising a hand to hit her, and she covered her face.

Troy grabbed his wrist, "Touch any part of her, and I will beat your head into the pavement..are we clear?" Austin threw his arm of him, "get off me!" Troy pushed him against the wall. "Troy!" Gabriella shouted. Troy grabbed his neck throwing him across the isle. "Now stay away from her!" he narrowed his eyes. Austin stood up, wiping his shirt, and leaving out of the isle. Gabriella turned to Troy, "haven't I told you not to get into fights in the baby isle?" Troy chuckled, "Nope, actually, that's one place you told me not too." she rolled her eyes, lifting up his shirt and kissing him, "I can't believe were having a baby together, and we have known eachother since we were babies."

Troy smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, "seems like a match right?" she giggled, "yeah it does..." suddenly a bassinet on a shelf caught her eye, she gasped, "TROY!" she yelled, grabbing his hand and pulled him (in turn, he pulled the cart) into the aisle and picked up the bassinet, "Isn't this cute?" it was a light green with soft gold seems. Troy smiled, "It's beautiful-much like you-" she gaped further, "and it can for a boy or a girl." Troy smiled bigger, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck, "I want this baby to be born...now." she giggled, "it'll happen...in due time."


End file.
